The Black Rider
by Lightzing
Summary: At a young age Ava's friend betrayed her, and her father died. She ran away. In a far away place, she found peace and her past didn't bother her again. But it returns with the arrival of a rider, and a bundle of colored thread.
1. The Black Rider

_**The Black Rider**_

_"Suns down, black velvet, and a mask of night."_

My china dish broke today. It was a great tragedy! After all, I only have seven cooking utensils. Two dishes, a pan, a knife, a cauldron, and a bowl. This particular dish was big, sturdy, and easy to wash.

Dear reader, you may wonder about my sanity at this beginning, but I assure you... this is the start of my story. Its not a fairytale its only a tale. In which the ending is only a slight bit better then the beginning.

So now dear reader I resume my tale...

oooooo000000oooooo

It was a great loss. My other dish was small, fragile, and chipped. I am a very clumsy person. Besides, eating out of the cauldron is absolutely out of the question. Its too deep, my hair would fall into the food, and my neck would end up aching.

But I suppose that the reason for my frying pans loss, is a pefectly understandable reason. For after all, its not everyday that my house has an intruder.

It began like this...

It was evening. The sun was barely going down into its cozy palace under the hills. An orange wave of light stretched across the sky. I weaved through the forest, stopping occasionally to see the progress of the lights above. A lilac aura had started forming in the highest parts of the heavens.

I quickened my pace trying to reach home before a veil of black fell over the sky. It was like this every evening. Just before the sun started to set, I would head off to the spring and fill my wooden bucket with fresh water. Often I got distracted, and nights veil had fallen long before I even reached my destination.

I finally reached the glade where the cottage was. Or should I say, _my _cottage. I coul tell you about how I ended up in the forest. But personally, I would rather not. All I can say, is that before the forest my life was one long slob of misery. I mean that quite literally. _Misery_!

Anyway, back to the cause of my broken dish... I kicked the door open and gratefully put down the heavy pail. Finding I had a sudden appetite, I went through the few cupboards until I found my measly stash of food.

Living in the forest alone is hard work. But that is how it should be. Wake up early as possible, go food scavenging, fetch the water, feed the animals, make breakfast, wash the dishes, mend my clothing, mend the picket fence, guard the gardens, water the plants, prepare lunch, eat lunch, etc, etc... The list could go on and on. Usually by the time I have finished all my work, it is evening and time to fetch some more water. I rarely have any free time.

Well, I prepared a snack and I sat down in the creaky rocking chair and warmed myself by the fire. A fireplace gives a place such a cozy atmosphere... I do not know what I would do without it. So, I was munching on a carrot and lazing around when I heard a sound.

I immediately shot out of my chair and went to my door. The noise I had heard, was from a very distant memory. It was the rumbling of the ground beneath my feet. My mind searched its fuzzy contents until it was able to produce a vision. Of course, it was a horse!

I approached my window and peeked out. My eyes adapted to the mask of black that covered the skies. Then I saw it.

A long-legged black steed with a dark personage on its back. My heart began racing. Never had anything like this happened to me. Especially in all the time I had lived in the forest.

The forest in which I lived was a huge one. It was three weeks from the nearest civilization. I guess you could call me wild and independent because that is exactly what I am. The only thing I depend on is the forest. Before I moved here, as a girl I had heard tales that the forest was magical. But thats poppy-cock, nothing even remotely miraculous has ever happened to me here.

My heart raced because no other human had ever came this far into the forest. I backed away from the window, and immediately set out to extinguishing the fire. It was only the work of a moment and instead of a roaring fire there was a beacon of smoke that filled my home.

But let me tell you, the moment the fire went out, the house became deathly dark. I realized that it was way past bed time. Foolish me, I would be sleeping in tomorrow. I let my eyes adapt to the darkness and then I waited, my hands searching for a passable weapon. My fingers closed around a burlap bag and a long heavy object.

Now, dear reader, you must realize that at the time that I picked up the object, I had no clue that it would be my precious china dish. So I held the big object ready to hit the intruder if he got too close. I had nothing of value except for my dishes but I still didn't want to take a chance.

Soon the door squeaked open. My eyes stared at the dark figure. By that time I had made up my mind. The intruder was a thief. Because he was quiet, he wore all black, and he behaved suspiciously.

The figure paced my little home and right when his head was in view I let the smooth object slam down on the head.

"Take that, you-you bloke!" I exclaimed just as the object crashed down on the figures head.

The object in my hands shattered and I stepped back, my night-sight eyes appraising the collapsed figure on the floor. Reaching about blindly I was able to locate a match. Then, feeling around the cupboards, my hand closed around a wax cylinder. A candle!

I pulled the candle out and I lit the candle with my match. I slowly walked over to the sprawled figure and studied him/her. The figure was tall, slightly muscular, lanky, and a male. He had on a black velvet cloak, an elegant vest and some polished boots. The man was a noble.

My heart raced faster. The man was probably innocent! What would he do when he woke up? Would he race back to his home and bring soldiers to arrest me. I was feeling quite guilty about my actions until my eyes beheld the shattered object.

Oh no! It was my beautiful china dish! I could feel the unreasonable heat of rage filling my mind like boiling water. I turned furiously on the man, who was still not moving.

I'm not sure what made me do it. But my hands moved of their own accord. Tying his legs and his hands together. I blinked Then the strangest of all things, I had stuffed the burlap bag over his head.

Instead of feeling guilt as I should have... I felt complete satisfaction. No matter that he was an innocent traveler, he had broken my Best dish. My revenge was complete. But the best part of this whole event was... for the first time in such a long time, I had company!

oooooo000000oooooo

So just a little one-shot. I was riding the bus today and my mind started revolving around some of my favorite fairytales. It happened to settle on "The White Cat" and so from that story came this story although it is one of my most foolish by far.

If you like it, please review! My mind has more scenes for this story. But I thought that this would be good for posting. For once I did not get my sisters approval. Astounding!

I left the girl unnamed because I think it makes her more mysterious. Quite truthfully though, the girl doe not know her own name. The black rider comes up with a name. But I just wanted to know what people thought of this idea. So please, I will request, that you review.

By the way... what do you think of my quote at the top? Cool isn't it?

You rock socks!

-Lightzing : p


	2. Pansy and Sunshine

I turned around in bed, my eyelids to heavy with sweet sleep to open. What had awakened me? I yawned and my eyes finally opened. I could see that it was dawn. A dreary gray light had just began creeping into my home.

In the dim light I was able to pick out various objects. The watering pail, the cauldron, and the figure in the corner. There was something different about him. I leaned closer and studied him. Of course! The burlap bag was off his head.

I stepped back absent mindedly twisting a lock of my tangled hair around a my finger. There was a mew near by and I turned towards its source.

"Hello, Pansy." I said, a girlish smile spreading across my face. Pansy's glowing violet eyes blinked at me sleepily. I scooped her into my arms and twirled around happily. Pansy purred and rubbed her ticklish whiskers against my shoulder. I laughed and stroked her soft fur.

Pansy and I are nigh unseperable. I had found her among some dead pansys, tossed away because of her unusual traits. First of all, no likes a small clumsy kitten with soul-gazing eyes. Second of all, Pansy was purple.

I mean figuritively speaking. In some lights her fur would become lilac. In other lights she seemed to be silver or a brilliant white. That is the reason I called her Pansy.

It was when I was nine years old. My dear mother was still alive. I had been sent on an errand and I was walking by a patch of dead flowers and I felt a tugging at a loose strand of my new dress. I turned around, and I fell in love with Pansy at first sight. I took her home and played with her and talked to her about everything. That, is why Pansy and I are soul mates.

Funny... thinking of a cat as soul mates.. Isn't it?

Well, if you don't like it, you can go jump off a cliff! Because its the truth!

_Sigh_...

Pansy truly is the only one to ever understand me. Indeed I talk to her as if she was human. I have never in my life been left clueless by Pansy's strange actions. We are the best of friends.

Well listen to me... I could converse about Pansy for ages, but I'm sure, you, dear reader, are anxious about the stranger in my house.

Frankly, I don't care what you think. You are a stranger and right now I don't like the skeptical look you have on your face. Ha! I'm right aren't I? You still doubt my sanity? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!

Thats the kind of reaction I get from everyone. Don't you dare try to give an excuse! I know your type too well. I won't forgive you!

Well... maybe... just a little. But don't you assume that I won't treat you the same way I did the Stranger. I'll just as soon break my cauldron over your head!

Well, that doesn't make sense does it? My cauldron is made of metal, it probably wouldn't break over your head. Ooh! You _ruined_ my fun! I promise I'll have my revenge! Maybe...

Go away... I don't like you... You might be able to worm my past out of me... Frankly, I don't want to waste my time thinking about it. Good day to you too...

"Pansy, do you know if it is cold this morning?" I asked quietly.

Pansy' response was to snuggle against me. I could feel her body trembling.

Oh... Your still here?... I thought I had told you go away.. Well, fine! I'll explain this to you. Pansy and I always bet on the temperature in the morning. Pansy usually wins, but this time I'm absolutely confident that I'll win.

A concerned frown crossed my face. "It can not be that bad..." I said confidently.

Pansy clumsilly bounded out of my arms and walked to the door. She stood straight waiting for me to open the door.

I laughed, "Yes, yes, I know! You are confident about your prediction but I'm absolutely sure that its warm outside. Since I'm right you must do the fishing today." I said bounding over to the door.

Just my luck.. Go ahead and laugh!... I lost...

A cold gust of wind welcomed me when the door opened. I shuddered and immediately closed the door. I looked down at the ground refusing to look into Pansy's mocking violet eyes.

You wouldn't understand my hesitation... you don't know Pansy.. Well, I had better stop delaying the inevitable..

I looked down into the violet eyes. As I had predicted they twinkled at me mockingly.

"Rats! I lost!" I mumbled. Pansy's tail raised proudly. She strutted majestically, showing off her shiny fur. Its shiny because I take the time to feed her and wash her.

Great... just great... now you get to see me fish... but luckily it isn't time yet. I guess I better tell you about this too. The best thing to do on a chilly morning was to stay under shelter and wait till noon. If it is summer, noon usually has the perfect temperature.

I took a seat in my big arm chair and Pansy joined me. We slept. A loud thump awakened me. I opened my eyes, refusing to move any other part of my body.

Don't make assumptions! I'm not lazy! I'm extremely exhausted. Last night whipped the tar out of me! Energy speaking, that is...

Well that didn't work. I gave a reluctant sigh and bounced out of the addicting arm chair. Pansy clumsily and sleepily falling to the floor.

I'm so lucky!... _Not_!..

I bounded right smack into Stranger. Don't laugh! His name _is_ Stranger!

Well, the impact was enough to send me head over heels into the plush chair. I gulped, what if he _was_ a killer? I slowly raised my eyes to meet his.

I saw nothing special about him. He was only a slight bit taller than me, his messy, untidy hair a golden tone but I would call it tawny. It couldn't seem to make up its mind whether it wanted to be light or dark. The thing that stood out to me, was the thin half smile fixed on his face. My eyes finally met his. They striked me as familiar, because my mothers eyes had been that same color. A memory rushed into my mind.

Gentle hands, long tangled tresses of auburn, a smile like spring, clear beautiful brown eyes that I define as amber.

"No Ava, not scattered and loose! Straight and neat, like a line. Relax, let your mind become the needle. Up then down, up then down. Now you try." Came the soft motherly voice. A foreign smell mingled in the air. I breathed it in enchanted.

I took the slender needle in my hand and I relaxed. I saw the magnificent cloth I had weaved up close and I went up and down, like a wave or an uncertain bird swooping low for the catch but rising before.

Shortly after that my mother stopped me. She smiled at me.

"You, my sweet Ava, have inherited clever fingers..."

Guess what? I wasn't able to finish the memory. Stranger interrupted.

"I can't believe it!" Came Strangers unfamiliar voice.

I blinked coming back to the present. Strangers mouth was open and I folded my arms.

"What? Anything is possible!" I said protectively. Its in my nature to protect any accused thing. In this case possibilities were the accused. I was the defendant.

Stranger took a step back, still staring at me.

"You are the one that put a knob in my skull?" He said uncertainly, his amber eyes panicking.

I cocked my head at him. He was so interesting. I gave a distracted smile. "Yes, if your refering to the rather large lump on your head." I said quietly.

Stranger's eyes narrowed. "Why did you do a thing like that?" He said coldly.

I blinked innocently at him. Why would I do a thing like that? Such a good question.

"Instincts. You acted like a thief." I replied turning around and heading for the door.

Can you believe the nerve of my Stranger? He followed me. All I could do was let him lecture me about whatever it was on his mind. That would get rid of that unnerving sense that someones eyes were burrowing through my back.

"Girl! I could have you hanged!" He exploded suddenly.

That did it... I'm going to have to get rid of him...Stranger is extremely rude.

I turned on him.

"I do have a name, Sunshine." I said calmly. Fixing him with a cold look of disapproval.

Hmmm... Sunshine... I like it. He is now Sunshine instead of Stranger.

He stepped back flushing with quiet anger. I know those traits. Dear Swavy, had that trait. Quiet anger and unreasonable hate.

"I have a name too!" He responded angrily.

Oh, he wants to play at that game. Well, give your guest what they want.

"Well, I'm Ava the _Witch_." I said raising my head and fixing him with a proud eye.

How touching... he acted just the way I had expected.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish gulping for water. Which reminds me, I have to go fishing.

"A- a" He gave a loud gulp. "Witch?" He finally said recovering from the stuttering mess he had become.

I burst out laughing, the whole outfit. I almost toppled over from it. I steadied myself by leaning against the rocker. Although it wasn't very good support, if you ask me.

"Of course not, Sunshine! I would cease to exist if I was. You know witches are very unpopular in these days." I said breathlessly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You mock me!" He exclaimed in disbelieve.

"I don't deny it, you are a funny creature..." I said standing up taller and circling his dark proud figure.

His eyes followed my eyes. I suppose I had went too far. "A creature! I madame am..."

"A fool?" I finished mockingly.

Oh, I do so love to torture people. Not literally speaking, mentally speaking.

Sunshines mouth hung open. I smiled at him. He stuttered angrily.

"Madame, you are way out of line!" He said threatenly.

"Do I seem like an old woman to you?" I asked daringly, raising an eyebrow.

"No... but you..."

"Am enchanting, particulary clever, and bewitching." I said playfully.

"Good day, girl! I wish to never see you again!" He said already opening the door.

What could I do? I had just started having fun. You don't know how boring it is here in this dull forest. Just to remind you, I repeat, I am not lazy! So I ran after him.

I seized his black velvet sleeve in my hand and started walking towards the river.

"Have I said anything wrong?" I asked him softly.

Sunshine snatched his sleeve out of my hand. "Quite enough, thank you! Now leave me. I am busy!" He said coldly. Hastily walking ahead of me.

I'm a persistent person. I was determined that Sunshine was not going to leave today.

"Oh! Please don't go! I didn't mean to upset you! Sunshine, please stay!" I said linking arms with him. Giving him an encouraging smile.

This action shocked Sunshine. He turned to look at me and a half smile became fixed on his face.

I've never been a great fan of half smiles. So I did something to change the expression on his face.

"I liked you better as a gawking fish." I said, my other hand patting one of his cheeks.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I winked at him. "Ava Deadly Witch, at your service sir." I said cheerfully, carefully leading our walk towards the river.

He turned to me, his amber eyes shining with an emotion I did not understand. I think he was interested in me... Well, not many people can resist my bewitching-ness.

"I'm John..." He said quietly.

I laughed. "Oh! Sunshine, don't be ridiculous!" I said, forcing him to take a seat with me at the rivers edge.

He only gave me that puzzled look. I gave a distracted smile, thinking of a small joy.

I was going to have fun torturing him. After all, I didn't like him. Oh, Pansy! Where are you? We could laugh about this if you were here.


	3. Coincidences

I was wet... My feet were muddy and I'm sure I must of been such a spectacle. You can laugh too, it you wish. I think I'm going to ignore you. You can remain uninformed. So stop interrupting my story!

My neck hurt, my back hurt and I just wanted to plop into the water and cry. Fishes are such slippery little things. I trudged out of the water and took a seat.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned towards it. Sunshine had his hand over his mouth, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

I folded my arms, spun on my heels and gracefully marched away.

Sunshine stood up from his spot and came after me. His velvet gloved hand grabbing my shoulder.

"No wait! I didn't mean to offend you Lady Ava." He protested handsomely.

I turned around and studied him. "But thats just it Sunshine, you did offend me." I replied evenly.

He seemed surprised. Had he expected me to forgive him immediately?

"I am sorry, Lady Ava." He said sincerely, lowering his eyes to the ground.

I had to admit, he was clever. He could put up a good act. Where was that irrational angry side of him. Wasn't he supposed to be a pompous brat?

I was clearly puzzled by his behavior but I recovered, putting a strict gaze on him.

"Well, being sorry won't fix anything! Sunshine, how are you going to prove to me that you are truely sorry?" I asked him in a low even voice.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?..." His eyes lighted up with irritation.

A grin crossed my face. There it was! There was that amusing anger dancing in his eyes. Just in time too! I was beginning to mend my judgement on him.

But as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "I shall show you the right way of fishing." He said, giving a thin smile.

Oh great! How could anyone have such a shifting personality. Absolutely puzzling, no, I amend my statement, fascinating! He can stay as long as he wants!

I realized than that his hand was still on my shoulder. I brushed it off and gave Sunshine a full force dazzling smile.

"Excellent!" I gushed. Terribly un-like me. Oh, goodness! Was I turning into one of those monstrosities of court? No! I absolutely will not become one of them.

I leaned against a tree, curiously watching Sunshine. He had taken the rope and knotted it into tiny little squares. Now, he was kneeling by the water, in the shade of the tree.

I wanted to laugh out loud. I had gotten Sunshine to grovel on the ground, fishing for the fabulous me! This was too good to be true. I wondered if he was having any luck.

I looked away momentarily, trying to find entertainment, when a sudden splash was heard. I quickly looked over at Sunshine, wanting to see if he had fallen into the stream. He however had a delighted smile on his face.

I got up and stared at his catch. It was a giant fish. Fat, scaly, and valiantly flopping. I admired its bravery quietly. It always was hard for me to let an innocent animal die. I couldn't bear it, I looked away quickly.

"This is probably the biggest fish I have ever caught!" Sunshine proclaimed loudly.

Oh, I feel sorry for all the little fish! My stomach grumbled. I was going to puke! I grabbed my stomach and leaned against a tree already feeling the nausea from deep within.

Sunshine walked over to me. "Lady Ava what is the matter? Don't you like it?" He asked with clear concern.

I turned, knowing that I was being silly. It was just a fish! My instincts insisted on letting it go and so my stomach knotted up.

It was hard to hold back the tears that had formed behind my eyes. "Oh, please! _Please_, let it go!" I pleaded prettily. My hands clutching his velvet cloak and I stared up into his eyes.

Sunshine seemed surprised but he obediently turned around and released the fish into the water.

Immediately the voice in the back of my brain went away and I felt fine. I smiled at Sunshine. Oh, who was I kidding? I kissed Sunshine on the cheek.

"You really are a dear, Sunshine." I said sincerely. "Now please try and catch a _little_ fish." I said gently.

Sunshine stared at me, clearly trying to form an opinion of me. His hand brushed the cheek I had kissed. I blushed and sat back down.

What a foolish girl I must seem to him! Mother would be quite scandalized. I was shamefully flirting with him. That was not at all in my personality. I _should not _like him. I _can not _like him. Oh, what a disaster this is turning out to be!

So, you can laugh, sneer, snigger, I don't mind. On second thought, I do mind! Drat you! I'm going to market! Good bye! I won't miss you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha! I was done with them. They may seem pretty harmless, which they are, but, they are so annoying. I had to deal with them for eleven years. They are ignorant little birds in my opinion...

What? Is that what you think? Oh ho! I don't care a snippet, what you think! Now, stop interrupting me!

It was a crowd of them. Vain little peacocks, gushing and sighing. Really, quite annoying. Especially the ones, that go out of their way to flirt. I never had befriended them.

I was pushing and shoving my way through the crowd, when I looked up. My eyes land on familiar icy blue eyes. I freeze, because thousands of emotions run through my being. Attraction, hatred, hope, and nervousness.

Andrew... He was a young man from my past, who was currently on my black list. He is a filthy piece of dung... crude, but true. Who has betrayed me in the very far away past life.

I guess, I should tell you why I hate him. This said 'Andrew', was once my best friend, I trusted him with all things, except for one secret. Alright, alright, he was the master of my heart.

I lived life infatuated with him. Don't ask me why?! I was young, naive, and deathly in love. I asked him for advise, I tried to please him in any way. Anything you can think of.

It is his fault, dear Papa was dead. He stopped me. He stopped me from warning, papa. It had torn my heart into pieces. I had to get away from him, from Eris, from anyone connected to my fathers death.

I broke out of my thoughts and continued shoving my way through. I was careful to not drop the beautiful color of threads that I had bought. I paused momentarily, only briefly, when something or someone, pushed me into the road. Right in front, of Andrew and his horse.

I hardly know how to explain the seconds that passed very slowly. Andrews mount reared up into the air. I waited for death to come to me. But, it never came.

I stared down at the ground, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" That voice was like velvet. I recognized it immediately.

Being angry I shoved off of the ground, right into Andrew. Quickly, I straightened my disarrayed skirts and sent him a glare.

"No, I can't forgive you! You spoiled the goods I just bought!" I said valiantly.

The crowd around me, stared at me in confusion. Sir Andrew, was apparently a very important noble. I could also feel those vain peacocks chattering around me. Words like...

"I would die to be in her position!" and, "She's crazy! He's gorgeous!" Not to mention all the other jealous claims made by any unknowing lady. I resisted the urge to, openly roll my eyes.

Sir Andrew just stared at me, blankly. I had never seen that expression on his face before. But, soon it shifted, open curiosity written on his face.

I bent down and started to pick up what was left of the beautiful colors. I am happy to say, my goods were perfectly fine. No one had trampled them and all they needed was a good washing.

Sir Andrew silently helped me also. I made a point, to remain oblivious to his presence.

I had almost achieved my goal of forgetting him, when he spoke up....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This story will come along randomly, when I'm inspired I will write. I'v had this written for awhile and I'm sorry it ended so abruptly

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


End file.
